


Turning Point

by Dreamin



Series: What Happens After [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A mishap at the Sanctum Sanctorum leads to a sleepover and a realization for Stephen.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set after _Interrogation_ and _An Interesting Conversation_.

Stephen yelped as the lights in the bathroom went out and his hot shower suddenly turned to ice. With his hands trembling worse than usual, it took him a moment to turn the shower off then he formed a small glowing ball of light with one hand and used the other to grab a towel and dry himself off. As soon as he was dry enough, he pulled on his bathrobe then opened the door.

“Wong?” he called out then belatedly remembered his friend was at Kamar-Taj. A phone call to the power company confirmed that his entire block was out due to the thunderstorm and there was no way of knowing when it would be restored.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he got dressed. Stephen considered going to Kamar-Taj but decided he needed to stay in New York in case anything happened. Grabbing his phone again, he hesitated before hitting his first contact.

Pepper answered at the first ring. “Hi, Stephen. I was about to call you. Is your power out?”

He couldn’t help smiling. “Yeah. Wong’s at Kamar-Taj but I should stay in New York.” He paused. “Is it okay if I come over? They said it might not be back on until morning.”

“Sure. I’ll get the guestroom ready.”

“Thanks. Just let me pack a bag and I’ll be there.” As soon as they hung up, he packed an overnight bag then left a note for Wong in the kitchen. Thankfully, it was the day before Wong’s weekly trip to the supermarket so the fridge was nearly empty. _Don’t need to worry about food spoiling._ Putting on his sling ring, he opened a portal to Pepper’s living room.

Morgan jumped up from where she sat on the couch and ran to him, grinning. “Stephen!” She hugged his legs, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Stephen chuckled. “Hi, Morgan.” He leaned down to give her a gentle hug then straightened up and smiled as Pepper came over, grinning.

“Morgan, why don’t you put your PJs on?” she asked, gently.

“Okay! Wait till you see them, Stephen!” She let him go and ran out of the room.

He chuckled. “I assume she thinks this is a big sleepover?”

Pepper grinned. “Yes, it’s her first. This probably not what you were expecting-”

“It’s fine, Pepper,” he said gently. “I’m just glad you’re willing to put me up for a night. Entertaining the world’s greatest kid for an hour or two is a small price to pay.”

She laughed softly. “You think Morgan’s going to be able to sleep while one of her favorite adults is around? She loves you, she’ll be up all night wanting to talk to you.”

Stephen chuckled. “We all have to sleep at some point. I’ll see if I can calm her down by her bedtime.”

“Good luck.”

Morgan came into the room a moment later wearing royal blue pajamas with red fireworks all over them. She spun around proudly. “See, Stephen? They’re just like your magic!”

He grinned. “You’re absolutely right! Did your mom buy you those?”

“Nope,” Morgan said, grinning. “Grampa Steve did.”

Stephen chuckled at the thought of Tony Stark’s daughter calling Steve Rogers “Grampa” but he knew she said it with love. “That was very nice of him.”

“Yep!” She turned to Pepper. “Can we watch _Penguins of Madagascar_ , Mommy? Please?”

“Again?” Pepper asked her, smiling fondly. “You just saw it yesterday.”

“But Stephen wasn’t here yesterday.”

“You’re going to bed soon.”

“Please, Mommy?”

Stephen chuckled. “If you’re good, I’ll watch it with you tomorrow morning, okay?”

Morgan looked delighted at that. “Okay!” Instead of taking his hand, she took his wrist like he’d taught her and started leading him out of the room. “I want to show you the telescope Uncle Hulk got me.”

He shot a mock pleading look at Pepper. “Help me, Pepper! I’m being kidnapped!” He grinned as Morgan giggled.

Pepper grinned back at him and took his other wrist as she walked with them out of the room. “That makes two of us.”

Stephen couldn’t help grinning wider at her.

* * *

After a glass of water, two stories, and a magic trick from Stephen, Morgan was finally asleep. Stephen and Pepper settled on the couch in the living room with cups of tea and looked out the wall of windows at the rain still coming down.

“She really is a great kid,” Stephen murmured just before taking a sip.

Pepper smiled softly. “She is, though I’m not sure I can take all the credit.”

He chuckled. “Morgan is definitely a Stark, but she’s also a Potts – she will take on the world and win.”

She turned to him, surprised. “You think that’s what I do?”

“Every day,” he said, grinning at her.

She let out an unladylike snort. “I wish. For the first six, seven months after Tony died, it was all I could do just to get out of bed every day.”

“And you don’t think that counts?” Her free hand was on the couch seat between them and he laid his hand over it. “Winning against the world means doing anything positive. You do that every day.”

Pepper’s smile was soft and grateful. He had a sudden urge to kiss her but he ignored that impulse. _In that way lies madness, and possibly a slapped face._ Still, the thought of kissing Pepper remained after they said goodnight and he got ready for bed in the guestroom.

 _We’re just friends._ He could hear Wong and Rhodey’s laughter in his head and he ignored them. _Good friends. Maybe even best friends. That’s all._ Still, kissing Pepper was the last thing he thought about as he fell asleep.


End file.
